The Bizzare Gamer's Stat Sheet
by Alphasix321
Summary: An idea from a reviewer that I decided to act on. It's exactly as it sounds, though there may be an easter egg or two for those who take the time to read it.


**A suggestion from one of my reviewers to separate the stat sheet upgrades into their own story. I agree that this is probably for the best since it saves up space and allows the sheets to be a lot more accessible without needing to backtrack all the time.**

**Midoriya Izuku**

**The Successor(+100% reputation boost/demerit depending on actions)**

**Level: 53**

**Age: 15**

**Hp: 4,120**

**Sp: 8,240**

**Mp: Na/Na**

**STR: 315(C)**

**AGI: 456(B+)**

**END: 412(B)**

**INT: 335(C)**

**WIS: 110(E)**

**CHA: 260(D+)**

**Points: 47**

**SKILLS:**

**Running(C) Lv Max: Increases running speed by 15% Cost: None**

**Sprinting(UC) Lv Max: Increases sprinting speed by 25% Cost: None**

**Free Running(R) Lv Max: Player is no longer bothered by rough terrain. Increases movement speed by 30% Cost: 1sps**

**Controlled Breathing(R) Lv Max: Increases stamina regeneration by 100% Current Regen: 128spm(stamina per minute)**

**Acrobatics(R) Lv Max: Player can treat vertical terrain as regular terrain with a 50% movement penalty. + 2 AGI per level.**

**Unarmed Combat(C) Lv Max: Player deals 15% bonus damage with unarmed attacks. Grants 1 STR per level.**

**Boxing(UC) Lv Max: Player deals 25% more damage while using boxing forms. +1 AGI and 1 STR per level.**

**Heavy Lifting(C) Lv Max: Allows the player to lift objects 60% heavier than normal. Current limit:(Each additional 10kg reduces player speed by 25%) +1 STR and 1 END per level.**

**Intense Studying(C) Lv Max: Increases learning speed equal to the user's physical speed. While active anything that is read, heard or experienced will be remembered without fail. +2 INT per level. Cost: 15sps**

**Blunt force resistance(UC) Lv Max. Reduces damage dealt by blunt objects by 25% Reduces fall damage by 20%. +2 END per level.**

**Fire resistance(R) Lv 37. Reduces damage dealt by fire-based attacks by 18.5% +1 END per level.**

**Dull Pain(UC) Lv Max. Pain becomes detached from the player's physical senses. The player is still aware of the sensation but does not actually experience it himself. +1 END and +1CHA per level.**

**Power Attack(C) Lv 30: Deals 200% bonus damage on any basic attack. Costs: 4 stamina per use. +1 END per level.**

**Scavenge(UC) Lv 25: An active skill. The Player has a 25% chance to acquire a useful item from any nearby source after use. Cost: 2 SP per use. +1 WIS per level**

**Shield Proficiency(UC) Lv 1: using a shield caused the damage to be halved, the other half is transferred to the shield's durability. +1 END per level**

**Blunt Weapon Proficiency(C) Lv 7: +7% damage while wielding blunt weapons. +1 Str per level**

**Whip Proficiency(R) Lv 10: Increases damage dealt with whips by 10% +1 AGI, +1 CHA per level.**

**Delaware Smash! (UC) Level 40: User channels One for All into their fingers at 100% power! The result deals 1 damage to the user per percentage taken over the limit, minus resistances. Deals 1% damage compared to a full-powered Detroit Smash. Cost: 30 stamina.**

**Detroit Smash! (R) Level 30: Deals damage equal to STRx1+OFA% used.**

**English proficiency(C) Lv Max: This skill has evolved into English mastery(UC) Lv 1: The user is fluent in reading, writing, and speaking the English language. An accent is noticeable but fading. +2 INT per level**

**Drawing(C) Lv 25: The user can draw things from their own minds at 85% accuracy, visual aids add a 10% modifier. +1 AGI per level, +1 CHA per level.**

**Painting(C) Lv 12: The user can paint things from their own minds at 50% accuracy, visual aids add a 10% modifier.**

**Cold resistance(C) level 10: Reduces damage caused by cold by 10%. +1 END per level.**

**Full Cowling(L) Lv 25: This skill allows the user to channel One for All across their whole body continuously. Cost: 40sps.**

**Kyoto Smash(E) Lv 5: Deals the same damage as Detroit Smash, but deals piercing damage instead of bludgeoning damage.**

**Jeet Kun Do(E) Lv 25: Passive form, improves the learning speed of other fighting styles by 25% +2 INT and +2 WIS per level**

**Gate of Babylon(Fake)(E) Lv 1: Mongrel what the hell do you think you're doing?! Launches items from the inventory at speeds based on your AGI score. DMG depends on the object, it's speed and gravity.**

**Magic Circuitry(Rank: E)(1 circuit)**

**Pheremone Resistance(E) Lv 8: Reduces the effectiveness of pheromones by 8%. +2 CHA per level**

**Inferno Smash(L) Lv 1: Deals the same damage as a Detroit Smash + 5 fire damage per second until the opponent makes a CON saving throw. +1 Fire resistance per level**

**Colt Delaware Smash(E) Lv 1: Deals the same damage as Delaware Smash x6. Stamina Cost: Delaware Smash x 6. +2 AGI per level.**

**Heal(L) Lv Max: Converts target's stamina to health. It cannot heal organ damage. Can deal stamina damage, when the target stamina reaches the negative value of their max stamina the target dies of exhaustion. +1 CHA per level.**

**Bunny Style Kickboxing(E) Lv 30: Kicks deal 50% more damage while using this style. +2 AGI and +1 STR per level**

**REPUTATION SYSTEM:**

**Heroes:**

**Yagi Toshinori: 950/1000(Official successor!): +75% reputation boosts with the general populace. +75% exp boost when fighting together for both parties.**

**Recovery Girl: 750/1000(A good boy+A fellow healer?): +75% reputation boosts with the elderly. +75% healing for both parties.**

**U.A General Staff: 500/1000(Top student) +50% reputation boost with heroes. +50% exp when inside U.A property.**

**Midnight: 800/1000(A man who won't break) +75% reputation boost with sadists. +75% exp gain towards Dull Pain skill.**

**Uraraka Ochako: 1000/1000(His First) +100% reputation boost with the poor. +100% exp boost for both parties when fighting together.**

**Yaoyorozu Momo: 900/1000(Best Boy) +75% reputation boost with the rich. +75% exp boost for both parties when fighting together.**

**Tsunotori Pony: 850/1000(Gamer enthusiast, in more ways than one) +75% reputation boost with foreigners. +75% exp boost for both parties when fighting together.**

**Ashido Mina: 500/1000(Great Friend) +50% reputation boost with mutation types. +50% exp boost for both parties when fighting together.**

**Kirishima Eijiro: 750/1000(Manliest Man) +75% reputation boost with transformation types. +75% exp boost for both parties when fighting together.**

**Todoroki Shoto: 300/1000(Tentative Friend) 25% reputation boost with introverts. +25% exp boost for both parties when fighting together.**

**Class 1A: 800/1000(Everyone's Friend) +75% reputation boost with U.A hero students. +75% exp boost when fighting with class 1A.**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 150/1000(Not an extra) +10% reputation boost with ambitious people. +10% exp boost when fighting together.**

**Kendo Itsuka: 400/1000(A Good Friend) +25% reputation boost with martial artists. +25% exp boost when fighting together.**

**Tokage Setsuna: 500/1000(Best Eye Candy) +50% reputation boost with Extraverts. +50% exp boost when fighting together.**

**Class 1B: 300/1000(Generous Rival Class' Leader) +25% boost to reputation with U.A hero students. +25% exp boost when fighting with class 1B.**

**Shinso Hitoshi: 350/1000(You're quirk is bullshit but you're cool) +25% reputation boost with insomniacs. +25% exp boost when fighting together.**

**U.A Support Class: 200/1000(Friend of the crazy one) +10% reputation boost with engineers. +10% exp gains towards Crafting skill.**

**Hatsume Mei: 600/1000(Excellent Baby Making Material) +50% reputation boost with mad scientists. +50% exp gains towards Crafting skill.**

**Usagiyama Yu: 450/1000(Favorite brat) +25% reputation boost with pro heroes. +25% exp gains towards kick based fighting styles.**

**Pro Hero Community: 800/1000(All Might's Successor) +75% reputation boost with pro heroes. +75% exp boost when fighting with pro heroes.**

**Neutrals:**

**General Population: 900/1000(All Might's Successor) +75% reputation boost with the general public.**

**U.A Regular Students: 500/1000(Honored Respectful Hero Rep) +50% reputation boost with all U.A students.**

**Villains:**

**Criminals: -1000/1000(Instant Street Cred) -100% reputation with criminals. You will be targeted personally. Max reputations cannot be raised or lowered barring extenuating circumstances. Side Effect: Given enough time villains will piss their pants in fear of you. Just like DadMight!**

**League of Villains: -1000/1000(Sworn Enemy) -100% reputation with the League of Villains. You will be targeted personally. Max reputations cannot be raised or lowered barring extenuating circumstances. All For One. That is all.**

**?̵̨͎̔̋̃̔͜:̵͓̖͈̱͂̆̾̌͜ ̷̧̛̛̘̺̰̯͐͆̇̀͝ͅ-̸̻͇͖̠͗?̶̹̹͐͝/̸̭͕̥̇͒͆?̶͈̂̇̉̈́͘̕(̴̰͔̙̽̂W̵̞̘̓̅̐̇͂e̴̗͒͠͠ ̷̤͖̰̞̳̈́̓́͂̚ͅw̶̘̘̟͈̭͉͋̓̃̈́̕i̷͔͚̗̩͉̰̿̒̀͒̚͝l̵̩̖̼̽̓̓̈͝l̶̥͍̠͚̦̭͔͒̀̇ ̸̳̝̞̌̃́̃͗f̴̡̪̿͗͛̂i̸͔͉͔͉͌́͒͝n̸̜̞̗̗̈́̒́d̵͎̼͎̋̌̈́͝ ̶͇̣̥̞̇̍̐y̵͔͍̭͇̳͓̔͒̕ǒ̸͖͙̼̓͊u̶̲̤͕̓̀̽̑̌̚͝.̶̢͎̱̬̻̠̚͘ ̴̤͇̱̰͈̇̿̔̐͝Ā̸̞̘̒͑̍́ ̴̧͔͉͖̞̄̓̓͑̾͒͜ͅm̶̧̱̳̟̩̪͋͑̈́å̷̬͊̔͗͋̄͋g̵̝̝̲͒̒ḙ̷̲̹̒̾̈̽́͒ ̶̦̞͓̠̅͑̎̂ê̵̱̟̙̦͈̕̕͝ͅḩ̶̱͉͔̻̬̱̔̎?̸̘̫̅̓̒ ̵̦̥͔͒̂̾̊̓Ị̶̘̍̐͑̿́͌͝ṋ̷̻͊͋̕ ̷̡̳̞̭̞̘̂̋̋͋ṫ̵̥̼̙̠̩̋͂͠ḧ̴̻͚̜͒͠͝i̵̭̜̤͕͛̈́s̸̤̻͓͎̣͂͗̎͐̄ ̷̢̲̜̱͙͎͍̆͑̓͆͗w̷͉͔̞̲̎o̸̡̻̮̫͎̽̚ͅr̵̦͉̥̫̣̆́̈́̀l̴̹̱̥̺̈́͛̽̕̚͜͝͠ͅd̴̮̲̼̖̂̇̌͌̂?̷̢̢̩̥̏̅͝ ̷̡̢̮̲̲̙̤̒̒̀Ȋ̴̜̩̣͙̲n̸̡̮̗̗͕̮̖̍̂ṭ̵̛̱̩͈̖̀́̏e̷̦̯̫̻̙̖̗̔͂͆̈͝r̷̮̞̗͎̳͆̈́́e̷͎̞̫̍̌͌̊͛͘̚s̵̰̳̈̈́t̷̲͙̬͇͙̗̥̅̇̈́̇̑̀͠ĭ̴̩̖͕n̶̛͚̗̯͊͊g̵̻͍̻̽͆̄͜͜)̸͎̣̥͉̆̀͌̀ͅ**


End file.
